


The Divide Between Us

by WizStreetColfer



Category: Glee
Genre: Hogwarts, Klaine, M/M, hufflepuff!Blaine, slytherin!Kurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizStreetColfer/pseuds/WizStreetColfer
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a fifth-year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and sometimes thinks of Kurt Hummel.Kurt Hummel is a sixth-year student who has been through a whole load of misery, and sometimes he thinks of Blaine Anderson too.





	1. Quidditch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the klaine fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+klaine+fandom).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am currently working on this again, sorry for not doing more. I've just been really busy with university.

If someone had told Kurt Hummel a year ago that he would be pining after Blaine Anderson, he would have called them absolutely bonkers. Yet here he was on a cold winters morning, helping the Hufflepuff he once demised so much teach Quidditch. The only conclusion Kurt had come to so far, was that in life: people are capable of some terribly stupid things. He thought this because, it was (as his father would call it) fucking freezing.

 

“-I know it’s cold guys but-”

 

Kurt couldn’t resist an eye roll at Blaine’s statement, it was cold, and also five o’clock in the morning. What was Blaine thinking?

 

“-Quidditch matches happen in all sorts of weather, so you have to be prepared!”

 

Blaine was so confident when he spoke, which was completely different to the first year Blaine Anderson Kurt could recall. When Blaine was 11, he came straight out of a Muggle family, and into the wizarding world; unbeknowngst to what Hogwarts had in store for him. Kurt remembered first year Blaine, ever so clearly. Especially since Blaine had caused all eyes to be on him from the very start of his academic career.

Kurt was a second year when he first saw Blaine, and that moment was ever so memorable…

The first years had all but a few been sorted into their Hogwarts houses before it come to Blaine's turn. It was clear to anyone nearby, (like Kurt from his seat at the Slytherin table) that the small boy was petrified! Well, not literally.

As soon as Blaine’s name was called, the boy seemed to physically quiver. He blinked frantically and looked as though he were wishing to melt into the floor where he stood. He took two steps forward before being told to act swiftly by Professor Slughorn. Blaine proceeded to move towards the hat, almost tripping up on the steps.

As he sat down, Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head and gave Blaine a reassuring smile. This did not help. The boy looked as though he wanted to cry. The sorting hat started to speak, “huffle-” and that was it. Blaine stood up from the chair, and threw the hat behind him screaming before making his escape from the Great Hall. Kurt had never seen anyone so scared in all his life. The Anderson boy, as Kurt had referred to him as, practically barged his way through the small group of unhoused students, and sprinted across the room; Kurt had to admit, the boy was fast, pathetic, but fast.

 

 Kurt smiled weakly at the memory. No one ever found out what happened to Blaine after that, but by Blaine’s second year the boy had fully adapted. Although that was an embarrassing moment for Blaine, it was soon overridden by the image of Professor Sprout running after the poor boy; so alls well, ends well, and that saying definitely applies to Blaine Anderson. Now, Blaine is captain for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, and excelling in all his classes, and his future as a wizard is looking as bright as ever.

 

It was true that Kurt felt bad for previously disliking the boy, especially when it was all based on peer pressure. In trying to fit in, Kurt had unfortunately gotten in with the wrong crowd. So, his first, second, and third year had been filled up with him doing things to impress, including being rude to Hufflepuff Anderson. Nevertheless, after the expulsion of Kurt’s friends at the beginning of fourth year, Kurt had started focusing on being himself again; and realised how horrible he had been. He had apologised to Blaine, and many other fellow students who had been mistreated by him.

 

While apologies were accepted on all fronts, Kurt had spent most of his fourth year lonely. It wasn’t all bad. He focused on his grades, and managed to get up to a point where he had a chance of staying on at Hogwarts to do NEWTS after his OWLS. He was so thankful for this. He was now a sixth year. A very happy sixth year, who spent his time trying to become the best wizard he could be.

 

“You’re looking good up there!” Blaine’s voice becoming louder interrupted him from his thoughts, “Stacey try practicing letting go with one hand if you wish to be a Seeker!” Kurt blinked. He hadn’t even realised the kids were in the air again.

 

“Sorry,” Kurt said, a slight blush heating up his cheeks.

 

The fifth-year laughed, “it’s okay, you looked miles away so I let you be.”

 

Kurt smiled, “I was thinking about your first day at Hogwarts.”

 

Blaine brought his hands up to his face in embarrassment, “oh jeez,” he said, “don’t remind me.”

 

The Slytherin smirked, “why not?”

 

The shorter man shook his head and smiled up at Kurt, “why were you thinking of me anyway?” He completely ignored Kurt’s question, but Kurt knew this was Blaine wanting to change the subject… He thought Blaine was so cute when he discretely did this.

 

“I-” Kurt knew his cheeks must’ve been glowing bright crimson, and he was suddenly glad for how red and blotchy his pale skin became in the chilly weather, “I was just thinking about how far you’ve come.”

 

Blaine looked him right in the eye, a look Kurt had never seen before was etched across his face.

 

“I just um,” Kurt continued, “I’m proud of you Blaine.”

 

This caused the Hufflepuff to smile, and focus intently on the grass in front of him as he tried to hide how much that comment had affected him, “thank you so much, Kurt.”

 

“Anytime,” Kurt said with a small smile.

 

“Blaine,”

 

Kurt and Blaine turned to see Professor McGonagall walking across the path towards them.

  
”Hello Professor,” Blaine said, immediately smiling as he turned to see his Transfiguration teacher, “what can I do for you?”

“Good morning,” McGonagall looked up at the students as they continued to fly around on their brooms and then looked at the two older boys, “I’m afraid you two will have to cut this lesson short today.  Breakfast is at six today instead of seven because the Hogsmeade trip is leaving earlier than usual, so I need these students heading back to their dormitories in about five minutes.”

 

“Of course,” Blaine smiled. Kurt thought he was so charismatic; no wonder all the students and teachers liked him.

 

“Okay, good,” McGonagall said, “thank you.” She was about to walk away when she turned and put her hand gently on Kurt’s arm, “and thank you too, Mr Hummel, it’s been lovely seeing you so happy recently.” Kurt smiled as the older woman walked away, he knew how much she had disliked him back when he was mean. It had been Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout who had helped him become the better person he was today.

 

In fourth year, after his friends got expelled for aiding Death Eaters, Kurt, while apologising and trying to better himself, started to become really anxious. He wasn’t diagnosed with anxiety or anything, but he shut down and kept himself to himself. While his grades were maintained, his social life was non-existent. Years 4 and 5 were constant studying and only speaking to teachers. His OWL results were fine, but his teachers still worried about him. Therefore, at the start of year 6, Professor Sprout suggested he do at least one extracurricular activity so that he was doing something outside of lessons; he was also told that for him Hogsmeade trips were mandatory. Kurt understood, they wanted him to have fun at Hogwarts, and he’s glad he had teachers that cared so much because he was now the happiest he had ever been.

 

It all started with Professor Sprout suggesting he take an interest in the Quidditch matches. Kurt hadn’t been to a Quidditch match since the end of his third year, an event where his friends had dared him to jinx Blaine’s broom. Kurt still felt bad about that, Blaine was fine but the Hufflepuff team did team did lose.

Nevertheless, at a Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor Quidditch practice time slot in September this academic year, he and Professor Sprout stood in the stands so that Kurt could see what he would be getting himself into – Professor Sprout really wanted Kurt to feel a sense of team spirit.

 

While he was in the stands, he declined Professor Sprouts offer of becoming one of the team Chasers, which was overheard by Professor McGonagall; of whom was on a broom overseeing the practice. Madame Hooch was currently in the hospital for an injury and therefore at least one of the Heads of House had to oversee the practice.

 

“Kurt Hummel, see me after this won’t you?” McGonagall said from her hovering position.

 

After the practice, both Kurt and Professor Sprout followed the other Professor to her office. There McGonagall spoke about Blaine Anderson from Hufflepuff, who had come up with the idea of giving lessons to first years who were interested in applying for their house teams next year.

McGonagall explained that while Kurt may not be into the games himself, he had been involved in flying lessons, and would make a good assistant. Kurt wasn’t sure about that last part, but he agreed, it would be better than joining some club. Professor Sprout had then started to rave about Blaine and how she was so proud to have him in his house. "Such a lovely student," she practically cooed. Professor McGonagall ensured Kurt that he would be the best student to start socialising with, "he's probably the most non-judgemental person currently on Hogwarts grounds," she said. 

 

So in a weird roundabout kind of way, that’s how Kurt and Blaine’s story began.

 

“Hey, if you walk them all back to the castle I’ll sort out the equipment,” Blaine said, taking Kurt out of his thoughts; again. The first year students were already standing and looking at Kurt as they held their brooms.

 

“S-sure,” Kurt said, “you won't be late for breakfast?”

 

Blaine smirked, “my broom will make sure of that.”

 

Kurt laughed and started to walk, the first year students following as they continued their conversation, Blaine was forever flying his broom back and forth from the Quidditch pitch to the castle and back. If any other student did this they would get months worth of detentions, but everyone seemed to have a soft spot for Blaine.

Kurt turned to wave to the younger boy one last time, he felt his stomach do a backflip. He was pretty sure he was close to falling on his arse and crying about how much he hated the end of these Quidditch lessons. Kurt wasn’t sure what the feeling in his stomach meant, but he knew one thing for sure, Blaine Anderson had a heart of gold.

* * *

 

Update: Grammer errors have been edited and there has been a slight edit to help answer plot questions. Hope you enjoy!  


	2. Complexity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes; This chapter really sets the scene for the era of Hogwarts this fic is set. Also, please note slight changes have been made to Chapter One to better suit the plot.
> 
> October 2018 - Slight changes have been made to both chapter 1 and 2 as I abandoned this fic. I am going to start extending on this story again now though :)

The Hufflepuff, now with windswept hair and cold cheeks, confidently walked through the Great Hall. He waved to Professor Sprout before sitting in his his usual seat opposite his friends Deacon Chimes, and Gwendolyn Fernandez.

 

“I’d definitely be up for that,” Gwen said enthusiastically.

 

“Up for what?” Blaine asked looking between them. 

 

“Deacon was talking about going to Hogsmeade today,” Gwen said, “we could all go to get Christmas presents, and then if you like, maybe meet up at The Three Broomsticks?"

 

“Sure, sounds fun!” Blaine said happily, he had planned on going to Hogsmeade anyway.

 

“I know exactly what I’m getting this year,” Deacon said with a proud grin on his face.

  
Gwen smiled, “you said the same thing last year and forgot all about Blaine.”

 

“Not one of my finest moments.”

 

“You think?” Blaine laughed.

 

At that moment, Blaine looked up from his plate and saw Kurt on the other side of the room. The Slytherin boy had his fork in one hand, and a book in another, completely ignoring everyone around him as he sat at the end of the table.

 

Gwen turned her head and upon seeing Kurt looked back at Blaine with a teasing smile, she was the only one who knew about Blaine's crush. “How are lessons going with him then?” she asked.

 

Blaine bashfully looked down at his lap, “they’re uh,” Blaine stuttered slightly blushing, “they’re going well!” 

 

“Explain to us why someone with no interest in Quidditch is helping you again?” Deacon said as he poured himself a drink.

 

Blaine shrugged, “Professor Sprout asked him to.”

 

“Surely there must be more to it though,” Gwen said turning to look at the Slytherin boy, “does he even talk to anyone else but you?”

 

The Hufflepuffs all watched as Kurt turned over a page in his book and smiled warmly at its contents. “I don’t think so,” Blaine said focusing his attention back on his breakfast, “maybe it’s because he’s lonely.”

 

“Well, he did use to be a bit of a prick,”

 

“Deacon you can’t say that!” Gwen said bumping her fist against Deacon’s shoulder, “he’s had it really hard.”

 

Deacon rolled is eyes and looked at Blaine, “just be careful around him.”

 

Blaine shook his head with a small smile; this conversation was two months too late. Besides, Blaine had enjoyed lessons with Kurt, even if the other boy wasn’t there by choice, he had definitely proved to be a big help to Blaine and then there was today… Kurt had surprised him, telling him that he was proud of him and thinking about how far ‘he had come’. What was that about? Kurt being aware of Blaine’s struggle from Muggle to a top wizarding student made Blaine very curious.

 

Other people before had told him that they were proud of him, Professor Sprout, other professors at the school, his friends… but he hadn’t been expecting it from Kurt. He didn’t even think Kurt thought of him outside of their Quidditch lessons.

“Don’t listen to him,” Gwen said letting out a sigh as she stood up, “I need to speak to Professor Slughorn before we leave, I’ll meet you in the Courtyard.”

  
“Seriously Blainers,” the other Hufflepuff boy pressed on once Gwen was out of earshot, “he’s a Slytherin for Merlin’s sake!”

 

“Not all Slytherin’s are bad Deacon,” Blaine said.

 

“Oh sure, it must be a coincidence that the madman on the loose gathering followers and killing people used to be in Slytherin!" 

 

Blaine sighed, “You can’t let one person define a bunch of people…”

 

Deacon stood up from the table and grabbed his tie and robe off of the seat next to him, “I don’t really feel like going to Hogsmeade anymore.”

 

Blaine watched as his friend sulked out of the room, his outburst was completely understandable to anyone who knew the story of Deacon’s fourth-year summer. (The summer just gone). Deacon’s parents, Mr and Mrs Chimes, had become two of Voldemort’s followers; Voldemort is an evil wizard who, from what Blaine and all the other wizards understood, was killing mercilessly for no other reason than power. Nobody knew of Deacon’s parent's whereabouts, and Deacon spent his summer in a Muggle foster home in London. Understandably, he became obsessed with trying to find out as much as he could, and once he learned that Voldemort had been Slytherin student named Tom Riddle, he stopped trying to see the good in any Slytherin student.

 

As Blaine nibbled on his toast, he watched Kurt pack up his things and head for the door.  Blaine knew that Kurt had to go to Hogsmeade every week, hence why this week he had decided to go to Hogsmeade himself. He felt silly, and a tad stalker-ish, but in truth he wanted to get to know Kurt outside of Quidditch lessons with first years. 

This week Blaine had felt bad about setting Quidditch practice on the same morning as the Hogsmeade trip,  but Kurt had insisted he was fine with it. Kurt’s mandatory weekly Hogsmeade trips happened on a Saturday, so usually, Blaine did his Quidditch sessions on a Sunday. However, this Sunday (tomorrow), a small festival had been organised (as it was every 1st of December) to kick off the Christmas festivities.

 

After Kurt left, Blaine didn’t take long to finish his breakfast. The first years, Kurt, and himself, always ate sandwiches (made kindly by the house elves every weekend) so that they didn’t feel sick flying with an empty stomach, and therefore Blaine didn’t need to eat much in the Great Hall.

 

After leaving the Great Hall, Blaine proceeded to make his way to the Courtyard. He walked through the main doors and-

 

GASP

 

\- collided with another person. It was bizarre how often this happened considering how wide the doors were.  
  
“Blaine!” The person now stood in front of him said, “I am so sorry!”

 

Blaine let out a small laugh, “don’t worry about it, Lily.”

 

Lily Evans, a seventh year Gryffindor and Head Girl smiled down at him before embracing him in a tight hug, “how are you, small one?”

 

“I’m good, thank you,” Blaine said holding her just as tight, “are you coming to Slug Club tonight?”

 

“Of course,” Lily said letting go of the smaller boy, “you better be there this week.”

 

The fifth-year nodded, “I promise, I had a Potions exam I wanted to prepare for last week.”

 

“You know where I am if you need me.”

 

Blaine was about to thank her when a voice interrupted them.

 

 “Lily,” it was Professor McGonagall, “I need to see you and James in my office after breakfast please.”

 

Lily nodded in recognition as the Professor walked into the Great Hall and then began to follow suit, “I’ll see you tonight little one.”

 

“I do wish you wouldn’t call me that.”

 

Lily just laughed as she made her way into the Great Hall. Blaine really liked Lily, she was a good friend who had made him a ‘sometimes we do silly things’ card after the sorting hat business from his first year (her third year). He really appreciated her kindness and the two of them continued to talk until they bonded as friends in Professor Slughorn’s Slug Club.

 

Blaine walked outside into the Courtyard and took in the beautiful site of the snow as it fell to the ground. Hogwarts really was beautiful all year round.

 

“Hey, Anderson!” James Potter yelled hurling a snowball his way.

 

 Blaine luckily dodged it and hid behind a pillar laughing, “you better get to McGonagall’s office Potter, she’s looking for you.”

 

“Shit,” Potter said grabbing his cloak and waving bye to his friends and walking past Blaine to the entrance of the castle, “Thanks, Blaine!”

 

“Anytime,” Blaine said throwing a snowball at the back of the other boys head. The Head Boy turned briefly, “I’ll get you for that Anderson!”

 

Blaine laughed at the Gryffindor, James Potter was such an oddball, but Blaine got on well with him.

 

“Hey,” Gwen said as approaching Blaine from behind, causing him to jump slightly.

 

“Sorry,” she laughed, “where’s Deacon?”

“He’s not coming.”

 

“Wait, why not?”

“Slytherin.”

  
That’s all that needed to be said for Gwen to understand why Deacon was no longer going to Hogsmeade. It wasn’t unusual for Deacon to take some time for himself after becoming frustrated. Blaine felt bad for his friend, but he wasn’t going to tell Professor Sprout that he didn’t want Kurt around – besides, Kurt’s never looked as happy as he is now, and Blaine wasn’t going to put an end to that.

 

“Okay, everybody, listen up.”

 

Blaine and Gwen turned at the sound of Professor Sprout's voice as she walked out of the castle and into the Courtyard. She began the usual Hogsmeade talk that students heard every week; nonetheless, Blaine and Gwen kept quiet out of respect as she spoke. As Professor Sprout walked into the centre of the crowd, Blaine noticed Kurt sat by the fountain; his head still stuck in his book and face all smiley.

 

Once Professor Sprout finished speaking, students start to manoeuvre to their different modes of transport. Some people flew, others got on carriages, but Blaine and Gwen enjoyed the walk. They had all day anyway. Blaine watched as Kurt climbed into a carriage with Professor Sprout and gave him a slight wave, Kurt waved back with a small smile before shutting the door as the carriage set off. However, a few seconds later the carriage stopped and Kurt climbed out. Both Blaine and Gwen cocked their heads in confusion as the Slytherin stood there nervously as the carriage set off once more.

 

“Are you okay, Kurt?” Blaine asked, approaching him.

 

“Yeah, I um-” Kurt said, “would you mind if I walk with you guys?”

 

“Of course,” Gwen exclaimed, “you’re more than welcome to!”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Blaine walked in-between the two as they made their way through the snow to the wizarding village, this wasn’t what he had been expecting but it was nice.

 

* * *

 

Let me know your thoughts? :) 


End file.
